Rainbow Championship
by TolkeinJR
Summary: Durante los acontecimientos de la película, en las vísperas del Campeonato Mundial estudiantil de Futbol, una nueva magia amenaza el mundo humano, una que obligará a las humane 7 a enfrentar a su propios demonios. Llegado el gran día, nuestras amigas aprenderán que en el juego de la vida, el mayor rival a vencer, es uno mismo.


**Rainbow Championship.**

 ** _"El hombre más peligroso es aquel que tiene miedo"._**

 **Ludwing Borne.**

 **Los héroes y heroínas también son personas que deben lidiar con los momentos de la vida, son dichos momentos los que definen a lo ángeles o a los demonios. Basado en un fic de Rainbow2k17.**

 **Capitulo 1: Se solicitan Wondercolts.**

En la siempre nublada ciudad de Londres, Inglaterra, el Big Ben, símbolo de la ciudad, anunciaba la media noche. La ciudad daba la apariencia de ser una de las más seguras del mundo, pero las apariencias suelen ser engañosas. El Museo Británico es uno de los más famosos de toda Europa, desde su inauguración aumentó su colección mediante donaciones y compras. Es tan famosos como el Louvre, contiene documentos y antigüedades de todo el mundo, desde las américas hasta China, también tienen entre sus muros parte del acervo documental de la nación. Consta de 10 departamentos, el departamento de Extremo Oriente posee tantas obras de arte como las del departamento de arte Griego y Egipcio, una de estas era una efigie latonizada de un ave con ojos de rubí sobre una base cuadrangular, era una estatuilla abstracta sin mucho detalle, pero por la pose parecía ser un halcón. La estatuilla poseía la finta de ser una versión avícola de las cicladas del mar Egeo, según los arqueólogos que la descubrieron en las ruinas de un monasterio en la parte baja del Tibet, era un artefacto religioso.

Al otro lado el guardia, un afroamericano pasado de peso, encargado de vigilar el departamento del Antiguo Egipto decidió tomarse un receso para sentarse en uno de los asientos y ver en su tele portátil la repetición de la final de la UEFA. Estaba al final de primer tiempo cuando el guardia escuchó un ruido, apagó el aparato y fue a investigar su origen. Iluminó con su linterna cada uno de los artefactos de la sala hasta que se detuvo sobre un sarcófago con el rostro de Tutankamon con la cubierta en el suelo. Este encendió su radio y se comunicó con su compañero, el guardia encargado de vigilar el departamento de Extremo Oriente, un escuálido de piel amarilla y pelo castaño.

-Bernie, ¿me copias? Bernie…-

-Aquí Bernie ¿qué sucede Ernie?-Pero la señal empezó a interrumpirse. -¿Ernie?-

Ernie seguía tratando de comunicarse cuando un extraño ruido llamó su atención, volteó su rostro y su linterna hacia donde estaba la estatuilla del halcón, se quedó impresionado la notar que una de las piezas había desaparecido. Escuchó de nuevo el ruido, cambio su atención del aparador donde estaba la estatuilla hacia la estatua enorme de un dragón, se le quedó mirándo nervioso por unos instantes antes de pensar que había sido sólo su imaginación.- Fhui. Que susto-. Pero cuando volvió el rostro, encontró a una momia hambrienta con deseos de venganza. Un gritó retumbó por todo el museo, Bernie se dirigió rápidamente al departamento de Extremo Oriente únicamente para encontrar a Ernie convertido en piedra.

-¿Ernie?-

Entonces Bernie escuchó unos pasos que se acercaban con lentitud y al voltear su linterna, encontró a la criatura aproximándose hacia él.

-¡ALTO AHÍ!- Gritó Bernie sacando un arma, pero a la momia no parecía importarle. ¡TE LO ADVIERTO MOUNSTRUO!- Al ver que la momia no hacía caso, Bernie trató de disparar, pero el miedo se lo impedía.

-¡Han perturbado el descanso del faraón Ramsés, ahora sufrirán la maldición!- La momia alzó su mano izquierda sosteniendo una sortija con un rubí, con ella lanzó un maleficio que convirtió a Ernie en una estatua como a su compañero. Con el camino libre, la momia uso esa misma sortija para abrir algo que parecía ser un portal, saco la estatuilla de halcón de una mochila que tenía junto, la contemplo por unos segundos, la volvió a poner dentro de la mochila y con ella saltó hacia el portal. Hasta el momento no se sabe con exactitud que era esa estatuilla, pero es claro que no se trata de ningún "ídolo" religioso.

 _Canterlot._

Era un día como cualquier otro, las humane 7 caminaban iban camino a la escuela hablando de cosas de chicas como moda y muchachos con excepción de Rainbow Dash, quien solo gustaba hablar de 3 cosas: deportes, videojuegos y música.

-Gracias Twilight por asesorarme, sin ti nunca hubiera pasado ese examen de matemáticas y le estuviera diciendo sayonara al equipo de futbol- Dijo Rainbow Dash.

-Para eso están las amigas, de no haber estado, el equipo nunca hubiera calificado para el campeonato, por cierto, se que estuviste haciendo audiciones para los Wonderolts pero ¿El equipo puede contar contigo?-Preguntó Twilight.

-Saben bien que no me lo perdería por nada-.

-Sería como perderse de este delicioso helado- Dijo Pinkie Pie.

Pinkie casi siempre hablaba de golosinas, postres y cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con fiestas, pero por ahora hablaba de lo delicioso que era el helado de grosella que estaba comiendo. Fuera de eso, el tema del momento era el próximo campeonato mundial estudiantil de futbol que se celebrará en Inglaterra dentro de un mes. De repente, vieron un automóvil lamborgini color negro huyendo de una patrulla policiaca, desde la ventanilla al lado de la del conductor un hombre de suéter marrón con mascara negra empezó a disparar a la patrulla.

-Bien. ¡Hora de ser héroe! - Rainbow uso su cristal para activar sus poderes e ir tras ellos dejando una borrasca arcoíris tras de sí.

-¡Rainbow espera!-Gritó Sunset.

-¡Al menos llévame contigo!-Gritó Pinkie.

El criminal siguió disparando hasta que se le acabaron las municiones, arrojó la pistola y sacó un lanza cohetes con el cual disparó un proyectil hacia la patrulla que la esquivo haciéndose de lado.

-Aquí el capitán Sentry-Dijo un policía vestido de civil de piel naranja y pelo azul a su radio portátil. –Los sospechosos huyen en un lamborgini negro a toda velocidad y están fuertemente armados, tal vez necesite refuerzos-.

Entonces un arcoíris a toda velocidad pasó junto a la patrulla dejando atónitos a los policías.

-¿Qué fue eso?-Preguntó la compañera del capitán Sentry, una mujer vestida de policía, piel amarillo crema y cabello azul claro.

-Creo que eran los refuerzos-.

Los bandidos perdieron a la patrulla al dar vuelta cerca del parque

-¿Aún siguen detrás de nosotros?-Preguntó el conductor, un tipo con chaqueta gris oscuro y camisa roja con una mascara igual a la de su compañero.

-No los veo, pero ahora parece ser que una niña es quien nos pisa los talones-. Dijo al ladrón viendo a Rainbow aproximándose a toda velocidad.

-¡¿Una niña?! ¡¿Cuál niña?!-.

Entonces los ladrones sintieron una enorme sacudida que volteo el auto de cabeza, el vehículo se deslizó por uno momentos antes de chocar con un hidrante de agua que al ser golpeada, salió volando arrojando un chorro de agua que mojo toda la calle. Los 2 bandidos salieron por las ventanillas mientras se sobaban sus traseros por el golpe.

-¡¿Que carajos fue eso?!-

-¡Yo!- Los bandidos vieron a la chica arcoíris con sus orejas puntiagudas, su extensión en el cabello y sus salas sobre la espalda con los brazos en la cintura en actitud amenazante.

¿Les gusto el paseo caballeros? Si no fue así entonces tendrán que aguantarse porque no hay devoluciones-.

-No se como le hiciste niña, pero te vas a arrepentir- El bandido del suéter sacó un cuchillo y se abalanzó sobre Rainbow, pero la cchica contuvo el golpe con su muñeca, lo sujeto del suéter y lo arrojó hacia un bote de basura en la cera contraria. El otro bandido sacó su revolver, pero algo estaba mal, la chica había desaparecido, sintió algo sobre su espalda, era Rainbow que desapareció y apareció detrás de él para saludarlo con un golpe que lo tumbo en el piso.

-Eso fue todo amigos- Rainbow se sacudió las manos. La patrulla llegó a tiempo para poner a los otros bandidos bajo custodia.

-No se como le hiciste niña, pero te felicito- El capitán le dio la mano a Rainbow en gesto de gratitud-.

–Solo cumplí con mi deber cívico-.

-Si alguna decides unirte al heroico cuerpo de policía, sólo llámeme-. El capitán le dio su tarjeta y él y su compañera procedieron a arrestar a los 2 delincuentes. En ese momento también llegaron sus amigas a bordo de un taxi. Las chicas corrieron a abrazar a su amiga, pero Sunset se quedó parada, molesta con los brazos cruzados a punto de dar un sermón.

-¡Rainbow Dash!- Gritó Sunset Shimmer. -¡Eso fue peligroso. Pudiste herirte o herir a alguien más!-.

-Pero no fue así. Sólo seguí mis instintos, además, de que nos sirve tener magia sino la podemos utilizar-.

-Ese no es el punto, la magia no debe utilizarse a la ligera, mucho menos para usarla en una persecución policíaca-.

-Creo que Sunset tiene razón. Hay que ser precavidas cuando usemos la magia- Agregó Applejack.

-Yo concuerdo con Rainbow. Eso, fue, ¡INCREÍBLE!-Dijo Pinkie Pie.

-Lamento interrumpir, pero ya se nos esta haciendo tarde- Interrumpió Twilight.

Cierto ¡La última en llegar es una gallina!-Rainbow volvió a salir disparada dejando de nuevo a sus amigas atrás. Sunset hizo el típico gesto de cubrir su cara con la palma de la mano. Rainbow llegó justo cuando sonó la campana de entrada, sus amigas llegar 15 minutos después. El resto del día continuó tranquilamente, salvo por el aspecto de los pasillos del colegio que estaban llenos de posters anunciando el campeonato mundial estudiantil de futbol. El campeonato era el único tema del que hablaban los estudiantes, loa amantes de la moda discutían sobre los gustos de los futbolistas más famosos mientras que los intelectuales debatían las diferentes velocidades que podía alcanzar la bola o el significado cultural que el deporte representaba. La directora Celestia y la vicedirectora Luna también tenían puesto sus ojos en el campeonato, con el dinero del premio, podrían mejorar aún más la calidad el colegio, la magia ha sido de gran utilidad, pero algo de marmaja no estaría nada mal considerando que han tenido un bajo presupuesto en el último mes. Celestia y la subdirectora Luna miraban desde su ventana al equipo entrenar bajo la fría mirada de la entrenadora de cabello llameante, Celestia contaba con que el equipo bajo la dirección de Spitfrie le diera al equipo un buen resultado tal como había hecho en la eliminatoria, pero Luna tenía sus dudas.

-A pesar de su experiencia, este es un reto demasiado grande para ella. Se ambas son intimas amigas ¿Pero por qué tienes tanta fe en ella?-.

-El impulso hermana. No tienes ni la mas mínima idea de lo que ha pasado-.

 _Flashback_

Spifire era una ex-jugadora de los Wondercolts que se había retirado debido a una lesión que sufrió en la cabeza durante un juego contra Los Grffins el año pasado. Como olvidar ese día, el fuerte impacto con la cabeza del contrario al querer tocar el balón le provocó un desprendimiento de retina y ya no podía seguir jugando; su caso ya estaba en manos de buenos médicos, pero los resultados no le garantizaban que volvería a jugar futbol, el más mínimo golpe la haría perder la vista. Su estado la llevo a sufrir una gran depresión, últimamente se la veía durmiendo en las afueras de alguna taberna. Una día su compañero de equipo, Soarin la encontró a la orilla de un puente a punto de cometer una locura así que corrió y evitó que se lanzara al rio jalándola de la chaqueta al momento de dar el paso hacia adelante.

-¡Por que lo has hecho! ¡Si no puedo jugar, no tengo nada más!- Le reprendió la chica amarilla con una bofetada en el rostro..

El joven de piel blanca respondió con otra bofetada antes de responder -¡Y TE HACES LLAMAR LA "DAMA DE FUEGO"! ¡NO ERES DE LAS QUE SE RINDEN TAN FACILMENTE! ¡YA SALISTE DE PROBLEMAS EN EL PASADO Y PODRAS HACERLO DE NUEVO!-.

-¿Y que tal si no?- Dijo sollozando la joven de piel amarilla.

-Aún tienes a tus amigos, a tu madre, a tus admiradores, y a mi. Ven, será mejor que te lleve a casa-. Soarin la levantó y se la llevo cargando a su casa.

Soarin se quedó con ella toda una noche pensando en como ayudarla, debía haber alguna ocupación que la distrajera de su idea de suicidarse. El momento llegó cuando se anunció el campeonato, tanto Soarin como Spitfire habían sido estudiantes en Canterlot High, cuando Soarin escuchó que el último entrenador se retiró para pasar tiempo con su esposa enferma, fue a ver a Celestia para que le diera el puesto de entrenadora. Spitfire había sido capitana de los Wondercolts antes que Rainbow y casi hizo que la escuela Canterlot ganara los Juegos de la Amistad. Cuando Soarin se lo pidió a la directora, accedió gustosamente sabiendo que ayudaba a una amiga en desgracia, por su parte Spitfire tenía sus dudas. Esa tarde Spitfire salió al parque, corrió alrededor dándole vueltas a los árboles y luego se mojo la cara en la fuente mientras tomaban su decisión.

-Aún tengo aspiraciones en mi futuro, pero no debo precipitarme. Tal vez el destino me puso en este camino. Si el sueño de esos chicos es el mismo que el mío, entonces debo ayudarles-.

Celestia y Luna estaban viendo su telenovela favorita cuando sonó el teléfono, la directora tomo el auricular y escuchó una voz diciendo: -Acepto-.

 _Fin del flashback_

-En ocasiones los sueños rotos se pueden reciclar ser el combustible para otros- La directora cerró la persiana. Al final del día las chicas regresaron juntas a casa. En el camino Sunset y Rainbow estuvieron hablando del incidente de la mañana.

-Rainbow, se que estas emocionada por tener súper velocidad, pero no podemos darnos el lujo de presumir la magia a cada momento. Recuerda lo que paso en el Baile de Otoño, los Juegos de la Amistad y recientemente el incidente del centro comercial. Este mundo apenas se esta acostumbrando a la magia y no queremos a una multitud enardecida detrás de nosotros.

Rainbow entendió que Sunset podía tener razón. -Okay Sunny, te prometo que seré más cuidadosa la próxima vez-

Llegando hasta cierto punto, las chicas tomaron caminos diferentes. Rainbow llegó a su casa al mismo tiempo que su hermana adoptiva Scootaloo su hermana adoptiva que recientemente había sido adoptada por su familia, vivía con Rainbow entre semana y con los padres de esta en sábados, domingos y vacaciones. Se pusieron a hacer la tarea, vieron un partido de futbol en la televisión, cenaron y se fueron a acostar. A la mitad de la noche, Rainbow escuchó un ruido por la ventana, era una silueta femenina, al abrirla, Rainbow se dio cuenta de que era Cloudy Kicks, otra alumna de la escuela Canterlot.

-¿Qué haces aquí Cloudy?-

-¿Ya olvidaste nuestra apuesta? Tu ganaste.-

Rainbow pareció recordar algo -Cierto. Adelante-

Cloudy entró y luego Rainbow cerró la ventana. Al amanecer del día siguiente, los rayos del sol iluminaban la habitación de Rainbow extendiéndose hasta llegar a la sabana llena con el gran dibujo de su cutie mark su cama. La chica de piel azul cubrió la luz de su rostro con una mano, con la otra apago el despertador que había estado sonando y saltando desde hace rato, a su lado estaba Cloudy durmiendo con una mano sobre el busto de Rainbow,

–Buenos días Rainbow-

-Buenos días Cloudy ¿Cómo pasaste la noche?-.

-Tuve mis duda al principio, pero luego me deje llevar. Se ve que has adquirido experiencia en esto-

-Tu también- Dijo la arcoiris mientras acariciaba el busto de Kicks -Espero que no estés molesto por batirte en la pista-.

-Un poco, aunque nunca había visto a alguien hacer volteretas como esa. Creí que sería más fácil ganarte en la patineta, pero creo que te subestime-.

-Practicar otras disciplinas ayuda bastante, en el caso de la patineta, me da ayuda a mejorar las chilenas-.

-Te digo algo, muchos desean enfrentar y vencer a la gran estrella de Canterlot High a pesar de no tener muchas posibilidades, pero fajarse con ella hace que valga la pena la humillación-.

Al levantarse, estaban como dios las había traído al mundo. Rainbow hizo algunas abdominales antes de ponerse la ropa interior azul y después las prendas de todos los días: calcetines multicolor, botas azules, shorts negros, falda rosada, playera blanca con su cutie mark en la frente y chaleco azul de manga corta; Cloudy Kicks se vistió con su chaleco púrpura de manga corta, su falda roja, botas moradas y su cinta para sujetarse el cabello.

-Se me hace tarde y hermana ya debió haberse levantado, tengo que pedirte que te vayas antes de que te vea-.

-Tienes razón. Te veré más tarde-.

Cloudy con un pie fuera de la ventana se despidió con una sonrisa.

–Fue un placer, la próxima vez, yo te ganaré-.

-Ya veremos-.

Cloudy salió por la ventana, se deslizó por el tubo y se alejo de la vista. Habían participado en un duelo de patineta la semana pasado y Rainbow ganó, como apuesta, Cloudy Kicks pasaría una noche con ella. Rainbow Dash era tan orgullosa y arrogante que se la pasaba desafiando a cualquiera que le ganara en algún reto deportivo sin importar la disciplina, el perdedor ofrecía su cuerpo a la perdedora. Hasta el momento Rainbow Dash había ganado todos los retos llevando a su lecho a 15 chicos, 6 chicas, y 3 personas mayores, 2 eran de la liga profesional de fútbol soccer y el otro de futbol americano; la derrota parecía humillante, pero la belleza de la joven deportista hacia que valiera la pena. Rainbow bajo a la cocina deslizándose por el pasamanos de la escalera. Ella y Scootaloo hicieron un par de huevos con jamón, mientras desayunaban, se pusieron a hablar del dichoso campeonato, y del nuevo invento de Scootaloo.

-¿Y como va ese nuevo invento tuyo?-

-Le hice un último ajuste anoche, pienso probarla el día de hoy-. Scootaloo era buena inventando cosas, a pesar de tener quien la mantenga ahora, la niña gustaba de seguir ganándose la vida arreglando los aparatos de sus compañeros de escuela, el otro día construyó una alarma contra intrusos para el cuartel de las Crusaders, aunque no supo como callarla.

-No importa si no funciona, con perseverancia llegarás a ser una gran inventora algún día-

Después de desayunar, ambas tomaron sus mochilas, Scootaloo su monopatín y Rainbow el amuleto que había obtenido en el Campamento Everfree que tenía guardado bajo una lámpara también tenía forma de nube. Al salir de la casa, Rainbow invocó sus alas mientras Scootaloo se puso su casco, ajusto la prótesis de su pierna izquierda y encendió un par de cohetes que había colocado debajo de su Scooter.

-Veamos si tu nuevo invento es tan veloz como dice ser. La última en llegar será huevo podrido- Rainbow sacó sus alas y salió volando literalmente hacia la escuela a al velocidad de un halcón.

-Ya veremos- Scootaloo encendió sus motores y salió disparada como bólido dejando tras de si un grito ensordecedor. Se podía ve como sus labios y parpado se estiraban por la velocidad, así que aminoró la potencia de las turbinas girando la manija de "Rayo" a "Bala" en su manubrio para estar a una velocidad estable. Rainbow llegó en primer lugar seguido por Scootaloo. La niña naranja al ver la línea de meta, apago el motor, el monopatín se detuvo tan bruscamente que Scootaloo salió disparada hacia su salón de clase cayendo justo en medio de su pupitre. Rainbow hizo caso omiso y fue a reunirse con sus amigas. A la mitad de la jornada, fue manda a llamar por la entrenadora. Ambas ya se conocían, Spitfire había asistido a los partidos de Rainbow para buscar nuevo talento y le pidió en persona que adicionara para los Wonderbolts. Rainbow era su más acérrima admiradora y literalmente se desmayó al saber que seria su entrenadora, la enfermera de la escuela tuvo darle respiración de boca en boca, fue incomodó para chica de azul cuando se despertó, las de mediana edad su tipo. Rainbow desconocía el motivo del porque una de sus ídolo se había retirado estando en la cúspide de su carrera, pero eso no le importaba, ella debía tener sus razones. Muchos de los Wondercolts no estaban al nivel de participar en un torneo de ese nivel, es por eso que Spitifre le dio al tarea a Rainbow de reunir jugadores, su primera opción fue la segunda mejor atleta de la ciudad, Applejack. Rainbow le hizo la proposición mientras practicaban técnicas de combate afuera de la escuela.

-Sabes bien terroncito que nunca fui buena para los juegos de equipo, si no acepte en ser parte de los Wondercolts antes, porque habría de serlo ahora- Dijo Applejack mientras esquivaba los puñetazos de Rainbow.

-Esta vez es por un bien mayor, a pesar de su alto rendimiento, la escuela no ha recibido los fondos necesarios y podríamos usar una parte para comprar ese nuevo tractor del que has mencionado tanto-. Esta vez era Applejack la que lanzaba los golpes, pero Rainbow las bloqueaba con rapidez. La chica arcoíris arrojó un puñetazo, pero la vaquera sujetó el puño con fuerza y la lanzó hacia un árbol cayendo bocabajo. –Si es por el bien común, entonces acepto-, dijo a Rainbow mientras se sobaba la pompa con una mano y la cabeza con otra con un gesto clásico de dolor. Luego siguió con Fluttershy quien estaba alimentando a los pájaros al otro lado del patio, no era exactamente una Mia Hamm, aún así su amiga le pidió que se uniera al equipo.

-¡Debes estar bromeando! ¡Las multitudes, la violencia, la presión… Moriré como una flor en invierno!-

-Eres buena, pero aún no te das cuentas. Te lo pido más por ti que para mi, participar te puede ayudar para enfrentar las dificultades del futuro, pero no voy a forzarte. Es tu decisión-

Rainbow se alejaba cuando escuchó la voz de Fluttershy: -Muy bien, con la condición de que me ayudes a recaudar fondos para el refugio de animales-.

-Dicho y hecho cadáver-. Ambas sellaron su acuerdo con un apretón de manos a lo que Fluttershy le pareció incómodo.

Su siguiente recluta que fue Pinkie Pie quien estaba en la cocina haciendo un pastel, pero antes de sin siquiera preguntarle, esta le contesto.

-¡¿UNIRME AL EQUIPO?! ¡DESDE LUEGO!-Luego de dio un beso en la cara.

-Pos… Bien-.

Pinkie era capitana del equipo de porristas, pero también era capitana del equipo de baloncesto y había logrado el último titulo. La chica arcoíris confiaba en que también sería buena en el soccer.

En cuarto lugar estaba Trixie que usaba el auditorio para practicar su acto de magia con la cabina. –¿Esperas que la grandiosa y poderosa Trixie se rebaje a ese nivel?-

-El deporte y la magia no son tan diferentes. Solo imagina que la pelota eres tu y el arco es la salida, tratas de llegar a ella mientras evitas los obstáculos. Mejoraría tus habilidades, a no ser que no seas lo suficientemente grandiosa para patear una siempre pelotita-

Si había alguien tan arrogante como Rainbow, esa era Trixie. Su fama como maga también iba en ascenso y llevarse el trofeo podría agregarle más popularidad a su nombre. –Ya que, la grandiosa y poderosa Trixie acepta-.

Por último Rainbow buscó a Sunset Shimmer que estaba sentada en el pedestal de la estatua que estaba a la entrada de la escuela escribiendo sus lecciones de amistad a Twilight.

-Hola Rainbow, supongo que vienes a pedirme a unirme al equipo-.

-¿Cómo sabes?-

-El campeonato de futbol es el tema de moda y es lógico que acudas a nosotras primero-

-¿Eso significa que sí?-

-Aún siendo una pony en Equestria nunca fui buena en deportes, pero me es interesante ser parte de un equipo, me sería de gran utilidad en mis lecciones de amistad. Puedes también contar conmigo Rainbow-

-¡Genial, te veré en la cancha en una hora!-

Esas serían las nuevas incorporaciones por el momento, dentro del equipo estaban Bulk Biceps, Lyra Hearstrings, Bon Bon, Thunderlane, su hermano Rumble, Curly Winds, Heath Burns, Cloudy Kicks, Sandalwoods, Applebloom, Swetie Belle, Derpy, el galanazo de Flash Sentry y una estudiante de nuevo ingreso llamada Lightning Dust. Todos se reunieron en la cancha a la hora acordad portando los uniformes, al poco tiempo de llegar se presentó la entrenadora Spitfire portando unas gafa negras y un silbato colgándole del cuello quien dio unas palabras de bienvenida.

-Me alegro de tenerlos todos aquí reunidos, como bien saben en un mes habrá un mundial estudiantil que se celebrara en Inglaterra, nuestra escuela ha calificado para competir con otras escuelas del mundo, es un privilegio que no podemos desaprovechar-.

-¡SIIIIÍ!- Gritó Bulk Biceps.

-Tenemos poco tiempo para prepararnos, así que dejen que les de la bienvenida de esta manera- (tose tose) -¡10 VUELTAS ALREDEDOR DE LA CANCHA MONTÓN DE INUTILES BUENOS PARA NADA!- Spitfire tocó su silbato y todos empezaron a correr.

-Esto va a ser grandioso- Dijo sarcásticamente Applejack.

En las instalaciones secretas de una agencia conocida como el Bureau de Investigación Paranormal o "BIP", un militar de los Estados Unidos de piel verde claro se reunió con Nick Logan, un tipo rudo de naranja, cabello negro, gabardina café, pantalón caqui y playera negra; Sh´lainn Blaze, mujer de piel blanquecina, cabello blanco, blazer negro, blusa rosada y jeans, y Jefferson Trueblood, un nativo americano de chaleco militar café con motivos sobre una camiseta de manga larga y pantalones militares azules. Estos sujetos representaban una organización gubernamental dedicada a la investigación de fenómenos paranormales.

-Buenas tardes caballeros, soy el General Colton-.

-General Colton. Tirador experto, exboina verde y cabeza principal de la Iniciativa de Defensa Estratégica…-

-Deje de divagar y dígame porque me mando a llamar-

-Como usted diga-

Todos se fueron a la sala de conferencias, Nick tomó asiento y oprimió un botón debajo de la mesa. Un circulo luminoso de color azul brillo en el centro y de su luz emergió un mapa completo de la ciudad de Ponyville que cubrió toda la superficie tal como lo hace el mapa del castillo de Twilight, pero en vez de una cutie mark, había un circulo rojo parpadeante en señalando nada menos que Canterlot High.

-Desde hace varios meses hemos detectado extrañas emanaciones de energía provenientes de esta ciudad, más específicamente de este edificio que parece ser una escuela. En el último año hemos detectado 4 fenómenos relacionados con dicha energía. La primera vez que la energía se hizo presente tomó forma de arcoíris, varios testigos vieron el fenómeno aunque la prensa afirmo que sólo se trataba de un suceso natural, Días más tarde detectamos otro fenómeno parecido, sólo que esta vez iba acompañado de una brillante luz con forma de caballo, se que suena extraño, pero es verdad-.

-Recuerdo haber visto videos subidos a internet, la mayoría piensa que soló son efectos generados por computadora, pero mi experiencia me enseñó a ver más allá de las apariencias-. Mencionó Trueblood.

Nick continuó su exposición -El tercer evento fue diferente ya que esta vez la energía era de naturaleza negativa, incluso provocó cambios drásticos en el clima acompañado de movimientos telúricos. Ese día se registró un numero de 34 heridos, 12 eran menores de edad; afortunadamente no hubo bajas, pero esto nos hizo darnos cuenta del riesgo que representaban tales emanaciones. El cuarto fenómeno registrado tuvo lugar hace poco, esta vez en el bosque Everfree lejos de la ciudad. El único testigo fue un cazador que noto como los árboles literalmente cobraban vida y lo envolvían como regalo de navidad. Desde ese día varios habitantes de Canterlot han desarrollado extrañas habilidades como levitación, velocidad y fuerza sobrehumana. Si eso no le impresiona, tal vez esto sí-. Nick mostró el video de Juniper Montage destruyendo el centro comercial. El general se quedó petrificado del miedo al ver semejante cosa.

-¡¿Pero que mierdas es esa cosa?!-

-Una víctima me parece-Contestó Nick

\- Ya hay suficiente crimen en las calles como para tener que lidiar ahora con "criminales superdotados"- Mencionó Sh´lainn.

-He visto los videos por internet, pero no les di importancia alguna hasta ahora. Ahora entiendo lo peligroso que es todo esto. Tiene algún plan para lidiar con esta amenanza-.

Nick Logan cambió el holograma de la ciudad por una imagen del poster del campeonato que tenía la silueta abstracta de un portero agarrando un círculo, detrás había un una esfera tapizada con las banderas de los países participantes y en la parte de abajo las palabras "MUNDIAL ESCOLAR DE FUTBOL. LONDRES 2017".

-Dentro de poco se celebrara el Mundial Escolar de Futbol, entre los colegios clasificados estará justamente Canterlot High. Los responsables de desatar esta ola de "magia" deben ser estudiantes o maestros de esa institución, pero es no es el único problema-.

El holograma volvió a cambiar, esta vez mostraba la escultura robada del Museo Británico.

-Esta escultura fue robada del Museo Británico, lo inquietante es que 3 guardias fueron encontrados en un estado muy lamentable.

-¿Que les pasó?-Preguntó Colton.

-Digamos que quedaron "petrificados" del susto. Sospecho que fue obra de esa "magia extraña". Nosotros no encargaremos de investigar eso, en cuanto a esos chicos, uno de mis agentes se encargara de vigilarlos -.

-Desde hace algún tiempo hemos estado incorporando a jóvenes agentes para nuestra recién inaugurada división juvenil. Descuide general, tenemos al chico indicado para este trabajo- Dijo Trueblood con una sonrisa de confianza.

De regreso a Canterlot High, el entrenamiento termino al atardecer, cansados y agotados, los jugadores jadeando de cansancio se sentaron para escuchar lo últimos comentarios de la entrenadora.

-Bien equipo, creo que hemos empezado con el pie derecho. Descansen que mañana tenderemos una jornada más exhaustiva, así será hasta que estemos al nivel-.

Todos apenas tenían fuerza para caminar, en especial Bulk Biceps a quien Bon Bon tuvo que sacar arrastrando de la cancha.

-La grande y agotada Trixie necesita un baso de agua- Dijo Trixie antes de desmayarse.

Rainbow y Lightning eran las que estaban en mejor condición.

-No estuviste nada mal novata- Dijo Rainbow a Lightning.

-Lo mismo digo, dicen que era una leyenda por estos lares-

-Veo que has escuchado de mi, si algún día quieres competir conmigo, estoy a tus ordenes-.

-Me encantaría, sólo espero que no tengas piojos en la cama si pierdo- Lightning se fue corriendo.

-¿Que quiso decir con piojos en la cama Rainbow?- Pregunto Applejack.

-¡No! No nada- Contesto Rainbow con una expresión graciosa acariciándose la nuca.

Luego del entrenamiento, las Rainbow, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie y Sunset se ducharon en las regaderas mientras hablaban cosas de chicas; luego en los vestidores, Pinkie tomó una toalla, la enrollo y le dio un toallazo en las pompis a Rainbow cuando se estaba poniendo la tanga, la cual tenía su cutie mark en la parte de atrás.

-¡TE TOQUÉ! Hi hi hi-

-¡AHORA VERÁS PINKIE PIE!-

Para desquitarse del azote, la atleta trató de hacerle lo mismo Pinkie, hacia lo posible por alcanzarla, pero esta esquivaba los latigazos haciendo maromas por todo el cuarto mientras las demás solo se quedaban mirando y riendo. Al salir de la escuela las chicas se reunieron con Rarity, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Twilight Sparkle y Spike. Las chicas continuaban charlando mientras caminaban bajo la luz del atardecer. Las más jóvenes estaban detrás hablando de sus propios asuntos, esta vez Scootaloo llevaba su monopatín de modo normal. Mientras caminaba, Rainbow seguía practicando con el balón sin mostrar signo de agotamiento alguno y Pinkie andaba saltando como siempre. Esta vez el tema de la plática era el entrenamiento de hoy.

-A juzgar por sus caras deduzco que comenzaron con el pie izquierdo- Comentó Twilight.

-Para algunas de nosotros al menos, la nueva entrenadora es más estricta que un toro en brama-Comentó Applejack.

-Yo casi me desmaye a los 15 minutos de comenzar- Comentó Fluttershy.

-Por lo visto las historias sobre ellas resultaron ser ciertas- Comentó Rarity-

-Esa tipa necesita urgentemente una sesión de abrazos o aumentar más sus niveles de azúcar- Comentó Pinkie Pie.

-Deben estar bromeando- Comentó Rainbow Dash –¡Es una de las más grandes jugadoras en la historia de lo Wonderbolts! ¡Deberíamos sentirnos honradas de esta bajo su dirección! ¡Tan sólo un moretón por un golpe de su puño o una huella de una patada de su pie tendría un valor alto en el mercado!-.

-Es cierto que es sumamente estricta, pero si es por hacernos mejores, entonces por mi esta bien- Comentó Sunset Shimmer.

-A mi no me importa quién sea, sólo espero que piensen en mí cuando escojan a una mascota para el equipo-. Comentó Spike

-Somos potros Spike, pero lo vamos a considerar- Respondió Twilight riendo.

Llegando a esa misma esquina, las chicas se volvieron a separar para cada quine ir a su casa. Sunset caminó una cuadra más antes de entrar a un edificio de 2 pisos, subió las escalera y entró contenta a su apartamento, uno que alquiló por tres años gracias a unas joyas que hurto del tesoro real cuando huyo al mundo humano, era un lugar decorado al estilo de los 60 que estaba de moda en Canterlot cuando vivió ahí. Se desvistió en la sala y usando solo lencería rosa con su cutie mark en la parte de atrás se sentó a ver un rato un rato la televisión mientras comía una bolsa de heno, el hecho de que ahora fuera humana, no significaba que tuviera gustos diferentes. Su programa favorito era una comedia de dos amigos bobos llamados "Denan y Del", pero la tele estaba en el canal de noticias, Sunset estaba a punto de cambiarle cuando escuchó un reportaje acerca de la hazaña de Rainbow Dash.

-Se desconoce el nombre de esta heroína, pero esta no será la última vez que la veamos. En otras noticias, un campista había caído de un barranco, pero se salvo milagrosamente gracia a que una etraña aura luminosa cubrió su caída. Al aterrizar, vio a un ser extraño ser quien asegura ser el autor de este milagro-. Mostraron un dibujo de la criatura según el testigo, era un ser de baja estatura con orejas largas similar a un elfo-. La mayoría de los expertos creen que solo son las historia del alguien que quiere ganar dinero, pero hay otros que dudan. Para Canal 6, soy Fasting Report-.

La noticia pareció ser del interés de Sunset quien solo se quedo viendo los comerciales frotándose la barbilla con mirada de sospecha. –Tal vez deba informarle a Twilight sobre esto-.

Llegada la noche, en un edifico de la ciudad que llevaba en la parte de arriba el nombre de Gosch en letras doradas, en el último piso estaba parada frente a una gran ventana contemplando la luna había una señora pelirroja de piel verde amarillento, nariz alargada, pestañas curveadas, labios rojo intenso y un lunar en la parte superior de la mejilla izquierda con un de traje azul oscuro encima de una misa de un tono más claro, zapatos negros de tacón y un medallón con forma de media luna. Su nombre era Hydia Gosch, presidenta de una compañía multinacional de productos de belleza, también era coleccionista de artefactos exóticos relacionados con los sobrenatural. Su oficina era un lugar enorme de estilo vanguardista con alfombra roja, retratos de familiares, probablemente de siglos pasados puesto que parecían ser actores de una obra de Shakespeare con cara poco amigable; un librero, unos escalones camino a su escritorio y saucos en miniatura en cada lado del escritorio; contemplaba silenciosamente la ciudad como si estuviera vigiando algo o alguien cuando una voz femenina le habló por el interfón.

-Señorita Gosch, su visita de las 8 acaba de llegar-

-Hágalo pasar-.

De la puerta salió nada menos que la momia que robó la escultura del Museo Británico, entró con un postura amenazante tratando de asustar a Hydia como lo había hecho con los guardias, pero en vez de asustarse, la mujer lo miro con recelo.

-¡Déjate de juegos boca de rana y dime si lo conseguiste!-

La momia se quitó las vendas e su cuerpo revelando a un hombre con un pectoral metálico, camiseta azul, pantalones rojos, guantes y botas negras; de su espalda extendió una capucha roja que cubrió su rostro. Lo notable de su semblante eran unas marcas azul fuerte alrededor sus ojos emulando un antifaz. Tras revelar su identidad, sacó la estatuilla de su mochila.

-Ha hecho un buen trabajo señor…-

-Usted puede llamarme Zartán. Veo que no fui capaz de asustarla-

-De donde vengo existen verdaderamente aterradoras, nada de este mundo puede deme la estatuilla y el anillo que le presté-

-Use el anillo tal como me lo dijo, esos guaridas quedaron tan fríos como lápidas. De donde sacó este anillo, son de alguna clase de tecnología alienígena-

-Algo así-

Luego de recibir los objetos, Hydia movió la cabeza de un busto suyo hecho de bronce en una esquina de su escritorio, el libero se movió de lado revelando una habitación secreta donde Hydia tenía toda su colección, pero también había un pequeño laboratorio, pero no un laboratorio científico, sino uno anticuado como los que usaban lo alquimistas de antaño. Había tubos de ensayos, probetas y frascos llenos de líquido extraño, también había objetos inusuales como una bola de cristal, un libro con el rostro de un demonio sobre un pedestal, una calavera, una extraña planta carnívora que casi muerde el brazo de Zartán, y una caja de plomo con grabados célticos de dragones, esto podría hacer pensar que se trataba de alguna clase bruja. Hydia colocó la estatuilla sobre una mesa de madera. –Con esta estatuilla, podré dar paso a mi siguiente plan-

-¿Qué es todo esto?- Preguntó Zartán con nerviosismo, pero Hydia no dijo nada -Con las molestias que sufrí para meterme a ese sarcófago, quisiera saber lo que es si no le molesta-

-No es algo que a usted le concierna, señor Zartán-.

-Como sea, sólo me gustaría de una vez cobrar mis honorarios-.

-Cierto-. Hydia le dio a Zartán una bolsa llena de joyas. El mercenario la revisó y quedo maravillado de ver tantos rubíes, zafiros y esmeralda juntas en un mismo paquete.

-Fue un placer negocios con usted. _Y yo decía que el doctor Mindbender estaba chiflado_ -. Zartán se retiro dejando a Hydia a solas con la estatuilla.

-Ahora que tengo la reliquia, es momento de liberar su contenido. -Se dirigió a su bola de cristal, la meneó con sus manos como si estuviera invocando algo y el reflejo de la bruja cambió por el de una imagen de Canterlot High envuelta en humo.

-Es hora de la función-


End file.
